dotflowfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
This is a list of events in .flow. Alleyway Chase This happens in the Back Alleyway. It is kind of similar to the Uboa event since you need to enter a certain alleyway multiple times. The alleyway should lead to an area with orange and white striped cones and with blood splatters on the ground, with the Cleaner or not, and is darker than the rest of the area. You need to exit the alleyway to a different one, go the same direction about 4 or 5 times. Then, a figure that looks distorted runs at you at a really quick speed. After getting hit by it, you will wake up, without your effects if you equipped them before, in the alleyway which is dark like where the event takes place, and a path leads you to a door to exit the dark area. When you exit, Sabitsuki will have a shadow over her eyes for a few moments before going back to normal. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbKmX3pNqRk A video to show the directions of the event. Bar Kaibutsu Every time you enter the dream world, there is a random chance that a Kaibutsu will be present in the Sugar Hole area. This Kaibutsu will not display the usual aggressive behavior, and will instead remain on his seat while idly sipping on his drink. If you attempt to hit him with the Iron Pipe, he will stop drinking and counterattack before your blow connects, maiming Sabitsuki's body instantly. Afterwards, you'll see Sabitsuki's remains in a dark room as a door slowly closes, and you'll wake up. Triggering this event always increases the Erosion Counter by 15 points, regardless of how many times it has been triggered before. Beginning .flow A short scene in which Sabitsuki is shown floating on a black background interrupted by static in regular intervals, Pressing Z or Enter shows Sabitsuki in her room, thus beginning the game. Blood, Pus, Rust The Bloody Room is gotten to by way of a giant mass of slime in the Sewers which can be reached in different ways. The important thing is that you reach the area with the weird green slime. To do make it change colours (thus activating this event), climb the ladder on the right into the pipe and go over to the north end where you will see some slime gushing out of a grate. Enter and exit the pipe, and keep doing this until you see a second grate. Interact with the grate, then go back to the slime to interact with it in a certain spot. This may take a little while, but as long as you do not leave the area, you will be pulled into an underground tunnel that leads to the event. When you attempt to go near the door any effect you have on will be canceled with red static. As you reach the door there will be a slight red haze as Sabitsuki shakes her head refusing to enter the room. If you turn around to leave, red haze will fill the screen as Sabitsuki starts coughing blood from the mouth before collapsing to the floor, and as the view zooms in on her you wake up. After you wake up from this event, your Erosion Counter will go up by 50 points on your first visit, then 10 points afterwards on subsequent visits. Theories * It is believed that the room was horrifying enough that it caused both emotional and physical pain to Sabitsuki even if she didn't see what was on the other side of the room. Candle World Kaibutsu If you go into the Bone Maze and smack the Kaibutsu and run, go into the Footprint Path and agitate the red tendrils until they take you to another part of the area, you will be able to find and attack the Kaibutsu with pigtails and she will teleport you to a trapped area of the Neon World where there is a green cube. Interact with the green cube and all the NPCs will turn into green cubes. Use the Arm effect to return to the Nexus, then return to the Bone Maze. The Kaibutsu will laugh crazily while running fast to catch you. Alternatively, if you use the Arm effect after killing the foggy place Kaibutsu and going back through the portal, just go into the Bone Maze. Dying Girls This event takes place in the Flesh Walls through by a different entrance. Found in the second area of the Apartments, there should be a face by the blood puddle which you will need to hit with your pipe to open. If the entrance is not there, you might need to wake up and try again. After getting in you'll notice a familiar black haired girl you could only see before staring into the giant gap between the two areas, keep going right to the next room. The next room will be full of black haired girls blocking your path, either kill them with the pipe to make a path or you can use the whistle to make a path instead (this method requires strategic thinking). There you will be able to witness the event. Nine black haired girls will spontaneously explode, one after another and then you will witness viscera splitting out of the stomach of a large black haired girl on the wall. After witnessing this event your vision goes blurry and you wake up. Like the Blood, Rust, Puss Event, after you wake up from this event, your Erosion Counter will go up by 50 points only on your first visit, then 10 points afterwards on subsequent visits. Foggy Kaibutsu A minor event that's found in the Flesh Walls, which is triggered by hitting a "sane" kaibutsu in the foggy area and going back to the teleporter bringing you there. Once hitting the kaibutsu in this area, make your way back to the teleporter and you'll be taken back to a red and more corrupted version of the area you were in. In this area, there are fetuses and active kaibutsu. To exit, either use the Arms effect or wake up. Disguised Bug The Disguised bug (潜行バグ, aka "Gore Demo") is an event that can only be triggered once in the game. It is a short movie that features several in-game characters that can't be skipped, after which Sabitsuki wakes up in the real world. To trigger, the player has to collect all of the effects (but don't drop them), wake up, and start another flow session. Kaibutsu in the Well This is a randomly occurring event. This is activated by hitting a certain Kaibutsu in the plant labyrinth in the room where there are two doors, left and right as well as the top one, there is only one Kaibutsu here, hit it with the iron pipe and leave as quick as you can, from here make your way to the Famicom world and go south to the well, a psychotic looking Kaibutsu should be there. Conditions for the event: There is a Value set between 0 and 100 randomly with every .flow session for this event to activate the value has to be over 70. Kaibutsu Television Channel When the player turns on the TV in the flow projection of Sabitsuki's room, there is a small possibility that instead of the dark red static channel that shows up normally, it will display an image of a mouth creature found deep in the Flesh Walls. When the player attempts to turn off the TV, a high-pitched Kaibutsu laugh will be heard, and the screen will flash up. Nightmare Event To trigger this event, you need 250 Erosion Points . Once you have all of them, follow those steps: # Interact with the computer and go into the dream world; # Walk a bit on the balcony; # Wake up. When the event begins, you will see Sabitsuki in her bed, sleeping. Blood spills from beneath the door while a red fog fills the room. The screen distorts as a Sabitsuki-lookalike Kaibutsu enters and approaches Sabitsuki's bed, pulling out an iron pipe when it arrives next to her. Sabitsuki will wake up, standing up from the computer and pinching her cheek. Rainbow Flower Go into the Psychedelic Streets and find the rainbow-colored objects. Go in between these into the room with the flower. Using the Watering Can effect will give moisture to the flower and make it bloom, and if you interact with the flower it will trigger a trippy full-screen event that can be exited out with the ESC button. Shinsoku Neko While Sabitsuki or Rust is awake, interact with the orange console near the television. This will allow to play the family game Shinsoku Neko. "Sugar Floats Days" This is an event triggered by eating cake in the Sugar Hole 10 times (requiring about 3,000 yen). Each visit must be a separate flow session; quitting the game during this will erase this progress. During the 11th visit, talk to the two maids at the Sugar Hole and go back to the Apartments. The stairway which was previously blocked by a traffic cone will now be accessible. The stairway leads to a room where an apparition of Sabitsuki and a mysterious girl will be seen having tea before mysteriously vanishing. To exit this event, one will have to use the Arms effect or wake up. Underwater Massacre If Sabitsuki hits all of the guitarists with the Iron Pipe in the Underwater Settlement, enters one of the houses, and exits again, the screen will be illuminated only directly around her. No matter where she moves, the residents surround her and transport her to a red, enclosed version of the settlement (presumably an Underwater spot of Hell). One resident is on each corner of the room, laughing at Sabitsuki if she interacts with them. The only way to exit the room is for Sabitsuki to pinch her cheek. Category:Content